It Started With a Letter
by SeverusMalfoy15
Summary: Aurora McDaniel always knew she was different. Her parents hated her for it. Why was she different? It started with a letter, announcing Aurora McDaniel was a witch. A witch who just got excepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Take a journey with Aurora as she discovers love, friendship, and who she really is. And why her whole life has been a lie.
1. It started with a letter

Aurora McDaniel always knew she was different. From the time when she was little, and made a glass fly to her because she was thirsty, to when she was eight and ended up on the roof while running from her brother. Yes Aurora McDaniel was different, and her parents hated her for it. OK maybe hate is a strong word, they despised Aurora with a passion of a thousand burning suns.

Since she was little and made the glass fly, her 'parents' had started ignoring her. They adored her brother, Mitch, and gave him everything he wanted. Always giving Aurora the leftovers, and sometimes not even those. They made her do all the chores, while Mitch played games, watched the T.V., and never scolded Mitch whenever he bullied Aurora. They would say horrible things to Aurora, calling her a "freak!", and "A complete waste of space."

While others would have turned heartless, and bitter from their cruelness, Aurora continued to be kind, selfless, and benevolent. However sometimes she was sub-servant like, very shy, and she often had trouble standing up for herself because of them. Especially when meeting new people.

"Oi nutty! Mum wants you!" Mitch said. Nutty was what he often called Aurora, because thats what he thought she was. Nuts. "Im coming." "Bet you're in trouble!" he sneered. "Im always in trouble." she mumbled "What was that nutty? Do I need to tell mum that you're mouthin again?" "No, now if you'll excuse me." Aurora moved to go down the stairs but Mitch blocked her. "No what?" Aurora gritted her teeth, "No _sir." _he smirked, that wasn't so hard was it, Nutty?" She just kept walking.

"You wanted to see me Ma'm?" "What took you so long?" "Im sorry Ma'am." her mother scoffed "Heres a list of chores. Me and Mitch are going to the store, I expect them to be finished by the time where back." Casting Aurora one last, disdainful look, she left the room. Aurora looked at the list, nothing to bad. Wash dishes, iron clothes, clean all the bathrooms, and pluck weeds out of the garden. She took one last look at the list and set to work.

Aurora had just finished pulling the last weed whenever her mother came home. Two hours later found her washing the dishes from the meal she had just cooked. "Mitch would you get the mail?" "Aw but dad! Im playing my game! Make nutty get it!" "Girl! You heard him get the mail!" "Yes sir." Aurora was looking through the mail, pulling out any bills like her father told her, whenever she saw a letter, that was addressed to _her._

"Oi! whats that nutty's got?" Her parents looked over to her at Mitch's comment. "I-Its mine. Its ad-addressed to me. S-See?" she showed them the letter addressed to; _Aurora McDaniel 59 Havannah avenue, the smallest bedroom. _

Her parents exchanged nervous glances. "G-girl, give me that letter." Her father said after a while. Aurora shook her head. "N-no." "What did you just say _girl_?" He spit the word as if there was something foul on his tongue. Aurora paled and stepped back clutching her letter tight. "I-I said N-no. Its m-mine." At this her father turned purple. "Give me that letter now!" Again she shook her head, to frightened to speak. If possible he turned even more purple and lunged at her.

Her father was a big man. Not really round, but almost pear shaped. He already had white hair, and mustache, but was only fourty-five. So while he tried to grab Aurora, he ended up falling. Giving her plenty of time to run upstairs to her room. Unfortunately her mother was skinny, and quite agile, caught Aurora before she could make it up the stairs.

"I dont think so girl, now hand me the letter." She squeezed Aurora's arm tightly "Hand it to me now!" She gripped harder making Aurora whimper. "Last chance, give me the letter now, or else!" She squeezed even harder ignoring Auroras cry of pain "Give me the bloody letter! Now freak!" Aurora flinched at the name, and reluctantly handed over the letter. Her mother shoved her, making her fall and slam her chin on the stair. "Now go to your room!" She quickly got up and ran to her room.

Aurora could already see a hand shaped bruise forming on her arm, and would probably have another on her chin where she fell. She sighed, wishing she had gotten to look at her letter before it was taken. Aurora ended up falling asleep thinking 'Who would send a letter to me? Im nothing special.'

She would soon find out how wrong she was...


	2. A letter from Hogwarts

CHAPTER 2

Aurora woke to a growling stomach, she hadn't been able to eat yesterday because... because of the letter! Someone had sent her a letter, and she was determined to read it. Someone knew she existed, and even though she knew she would get in huge trouble, she had to read it. First she had to find out where her parents put it.

"Girl! Get your lazy but down here, now!" Aurora rolled her eyes, but obediently got dressed and went to go see what her mother needed. "About time! Now start cooking." "Yes Ma'am." "Abby, where are my socks? I can't seem to find them." her father said, "I don't know Bill, did you check the drawers?" "Yes I checked the bloody drawers! And they weren't there! You, girl, where are my socks?"

"I don't know sir." Aurora said quietly "Maybe there in the closet?" "Don't you talk back to me, girl! Now go and find my socks, before I give you so many chores you wont finish for a month!" He snarled. Aurora quickly turned off the stove and ran into her parents' room to find her fathers' socks.

Just as Aurora was pulling a pair of fresh socks from the _closet, _her father started yelling for her again. "Girl! Get your sorry arse down here!" "Here is your socks sir." "Never mind the socks, where is my breakfast?" "I- Ill get it ready for you right now sir." Just as she turned back to the stove she saw something fly in from the window. "What in blazes is that?" she heard her father ask "A-Abby come quick! Its another one of those letters!" At this Aurora turned around, someone had sent another letter?

"Girl go to your room!" her mother said "N-no Ma'am. I want to read my letter." "What did you say?" she asked in a deadly whisper "I believe I told you to go to your room." "And I-I said no, I want to r-read m-my letter." Aurora knew it was a stupid thing to do, but she had to read that letter! So while her parents where frozen in shock, from her disobedience she lunged for the envelope. Her father pulled back, but it was too late Aurora had the letter. "NO!" he roared "Give me the letter girl!" he jumped up after her, as Aurora fled up the stairs. She turned just in time to see her mother and father collided, as they both tried to climb after her.

Laughing, Aurora ran to her room and locked the door. She sighed, finally! She could read her letter! Aurora turned over the letter to see it was covered with a red wax seal that had a capital H on it. She broke the seal, and took out the paper, and began reading.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore** _(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Aurora McDaniel, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, _Deputy Headmistress_

Aurora stared blankly at the letter. _Witchcraft and Wizardry?_ Was this someone's idea of a joke? She could hear her parents banging on the door, demanding to be let in, but she ignored them. How could she, Aurora McDaniel, be a, a witch? It was absurd. She was nothing special.

However a small part of her brain didn't believe that. Hadn't she always known she was different? She made a glass fly to her hand, ended up on the roof, and even turned her mothers' flowers blue. Maybe, just maybe, she was a witch.

Aurora smiled a little at this thought. Imagine _her_ a witch! She frowned whenever she remembered her parents not letting her see the letter. Had they..? No it was impossible that they could have know... Was it? Did her parents know what she was? Is that why they wouldn't let her see it? Only one way to find out. She lifted her chin and stood beside the door. "Did you know?" she asked her parents who immediately stopped their banging, and threats. "You are to come out here this instant! And give us that letter!" her mother said, "Did you know!" Aurora demanded ignoring her mother "Know what girl?"

"Did you know whom this letter was from?" she asked calmly, dead silence met her. Finally her mother answered, her voice filled with contempt. "Yes, we knew since the day you made that glass fly, we would be getting those bloody letters. Now open this door!" "Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded opening the door.

"Tell you?" she screeched, "Why would we tell you? Oh Aurora, you're a witch, isn't it great! Lets all celebrate the fact that now your even more freakish then before!" Aurora flinched, but didn't back down.

"How do you know its' real though? Couldn't it all be a joke?" Aurora asked quietly, but her mother, with her excellent hearing, heard her. "Oh it's real, I know, because my brother was a, was a wizard." She said bitterly. "My parents where so proud! Imagine having a wizard in the family! "Isn't it great Abby?" They would ask, but I saw him for what he really was. A freak! All I wanted was a normal family, but no. You had to go and ruin it! You had to be just like him, didn't you?" she screamed, her face twisted into a snarl. Aurora frantically shook her head. Her mother sneered at her "Well it doesn't matter anyway, seeing as you wont be going!" Aurora could only stare at her in shock.

"Wh-what? But, but why?" "Because I wont have another freak in my family, that's why!" "That's not fair! I have to go!" Aurora exclaimed "No you don't! You are going to forget all about this, march downstairs, and continue making our breakfast!" Her mother said as her father nodded his agreement "That's right girl, now do as your mother says. And hand me that letter." He said holding out his hand. Aurora just stared at it

She had two choices. One, she could hand over the letter, and forget all about Hogwarts, and being a witch. Or two, she could refuse. Aurora clutched the letter tighter, squared her shoulders, and looked straight at her parents. "No." "Don't make this difficult, girl. Just hand me the letter." Her father said, she shook her head "If you know what's good for you, you'll hand it over. Now." He demanded, but she refused to be cowed. "No, I want to go, learn about magic, and, and meet friends!" "Who would ever want to be your friend?" Her mother sneered "Not like your anything special." "Maybe I'm not, but-" she started but her mother cut her off, "Exactly, your not!"

"Would you just listen to me!" Aurora shouted. Her mother narrowed her eyes but gestured for her to continue. "If I go, I could learn how to control my magic, so it doesn't happen around you anymore. Plus you wouldn't have to worry about me getting in Mitch's' way of success."

"…It is a boarding school, so she would be gone most of the year…" Her mother said mostly to herself She turned to Aurora "Fine, your father, and I, shall…discus… it. For now, go and finish cooking. Then you are to go back to your room till we call you to come clean up. Understand?" "Yes Ma'am." "And if I hear another word about 'magic' I will make sure you never go to that school, clear?" Aurora shook her head yes. "Good, now get to it."

**Thank you all for reading! This is my first FanFic. so if you have any ideas, or critics please let me know! Thanks- SM15**


	3. Seeing is Believing

**Thank you all for reading! I don't own anything except Aurora, and her family! This is my first FanFic. so if you have any ideas, or critics please let me know! Thanks- SM15**

Chapter 3

To say that Aurora was excited would have been a huge understatement. After much, much, arguing her parents agreed to let her go to Hogwarts! However, they only let her go because that would mean they wouldn't have to see, or hear from Aurora for months. But she didn't mind, she was going to Hogwarts! Of course Aurora still had some doubts. After all, it is a _magical_ school, and she had grown up not believing that stuff was real.

Despite her doubts, Aurora had written back to Professor McGonagall, and told her she would be coming, and she also asked her where she could find all her supplies. Aurora didn't think they sold wands, or "_A Beginners guide to Transfiguration"_ anywhere in London. She had been wrong, the shops where in London, they where just hidden. At least that's what Professor McGonagall had told her in the letter. She also gave Aurora a lengthy description on how to get there.

Apparently Aurora was supposed to throw some green powder (which Professor McGonagall had sent along with the letter) into the fireplace, step _into the fire, _and call out the destination, "The Leaky Cauldron."

Aurora was a little more scared at how her parents would react to blatant magic, rather then stepping into a hot, burning, fireplace. However it had to be done. This was Auroras chance to see if magic really did exist…and it was a chance to get away from her parents for a little bit.

Since they had agreed to let her go to school, it had been lecture, after lecture. _"Don't forget you are not to contact us whatsoever!" "Don't bother coming home for the holidays!" "You are to tell no one that you are related to us in any way!" _ And it went on and on. At first Aurora had been upset about their undisguised joy that she was leaving. Now she couldn't be happier to be leaving.

"Girl! Get down here now!" Aurora rolled her eyes, not a moments peace when her parents where home. "Coming!" She quickly ran down the stairs to find her family standing by the door, with particularly sour expressions. Probably from having to speak, or see her, Aurora thought.

"Yes sir?" "We, as in the three of us, are going to the zoo today. I expect you to have dinner ready by the time we come home. Do you think you could manage that?" He said with a sneer "Yes sir, but I…" "But what?"

"Well, I had planned on going and getting my supplies for school, today." "And just how are you planning to get them?" "Well… I have this, powder, that I throw in the fireplace, and it takes me where I need to go." Aurora said

"Oh really?" Her father growled "And I suppose you where planning to use our fireplace?" "Well… yes sir, I was." "And you never thought to ask us if you could!" He asked "Well, no sir. I didn't." Aurora said weakly " "Humph. Well Abby, do you think she should go?" Her mother looked disdainfully at Aurora "I guess. It would get her out of our house." "Hmm…. True it would. Fine girl, you may go." Aurora smiled a little "Thank you."

"However!" Her father said with a nasty smirk "By the time we get home I expect you to be home, and have dinner ready. Otherwise, well, lets just say it wont be a happy day for you, are we clear?" "Y-y- yes sir. Crystal clear."

"Good. Now everybody, to the car!" He turned around to her again "Remember girl, dinner, or else!" Then he walked away slamming the door behind him. Twenty seconds later Aurora heard the sound of the car driving off.

Aurora decided to go ahead and make the dinner, and she would just heat it up once she got back. Aurora got out the cold noodles, mixed the tomato sauce together, and then she poured it onto the noodles. Once that was all done she put it into a big bowl, and stuck it in the fridge for when she got back.

Aurora looked at the time; right now it was twelve o'clock. Her family would probably be back by four. So she had to be home at least by three thirty. Otherwise she would be in huge trouble! With that in mind she quickly ran up stairs and got her bag of powder. After glancing around she pulled up her rug, and lifted a piece of floorboard. Inside was a small black box. Aurora lifted the lid and looked inside.

Inside the box were some photos, drawings, and a little pouch that contained all her money. Since she was little she had saved every penny she ever got. She had about fifty dollars in all. Plus the ten Mrs. Lee gave her for helping her garden.

After taking the pouch out, she closed it all up and put the rug back over the loose board. That little box contained everything she valued in the world. She made sure it was always hidden because she didn't want her family to find out, and throw it all away. She grabbed her brown backpack off the desk, and threw the money and an apple, that she took from the kitchen, inside. Aurora looked around, making sure she wasn't forgetting anything.

After running back down stairs, she stood in front of the fireplace with the bag of powder in hand. This was it. Time to see if all this magic really was real. Taking a deep breath Aurora stepped into the fireplace, and took out a handful of green powder. With one last glance around she threw the powder down and shouted; "Diagon Alley!"

Suddenly Aurora was spinning very fast, and there was a loud roaring in her ears, it felt as though she was being sucked down a drain. Then just as she thought she was going to throw up, she fell and hit hard ground. Groaning Aurora got up, and after rubbing some powder out of her eyes, she got a good look around to where she was.

Aurora gasped; she was definitely not at Havannah avenue anymore!


	4. Trip to Diagon Alley

**Thank you all for reading! I don't own anything except Aurora, and her family! This is my first FanFic. so if you have any ideas, or critics please let me know! Thanks- SM15**

Chapter 4

Aurora couldn't believe it. She actually made it to Diagon Alley! That meant magic was real! Aurora smiled, as she looked around at all the shops. While Aurora looked around she didn't notice as a boy came out of the shop behind her. She did notice when he bumped into her.

"Oh I'm very sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" said the boy who had a round face, short brown/blond hair, and holding a caged toad in his left hand. "Its ok. No harm no foul right?" Aurora smiled at him, and held out her hand.

"I'm Aurora McDaniel, and you are?" "I'm Neville Longbottom." He said with his head down "That's a neat name." Aurora said honestly "Say, is that a toad?" Neville blushed "His names Trevor."

"So I guess you're going to Hogwarts too?" Aurora asked wondering where her bravery was coming from.

"Yes, me and my Gran came here today to get my supplies." Neville said quietly "Me too! Do you think you could help me? I'm new to all this, and I really don't know what all I need." Aurora said in a rush

Neville looked at her "Did you not get your supply list? It came along with your letter." Aurora groaned "I forgot to grab it before I left! Oh no…"

"Well that's ok! Maybe you can come with us, and use my list. If you want to…." Neville said blushing again

"If it's all right with you and your Gran, then I guess." Aurora said now suddenly shy. Neville smiled a little "Ok, let me go ask!" Aurora watched as he ran off. How could she be so stupid, as to forget her list!

While she started berating herself, Neville and his Grandmother came back over. "Hello dear, I'm Augusta Longbottom. Neville tells me you forgot your list?" "Yes ma'am I did."

She looked at Aurora "Your muggle born I assume?" Aurora looked at her curiously "I'm afraid I don't understand…what is a muggle?"

Mrs. Longbottom laughed. "I take that as a yes. A muggle is a non-magical person. A muggle born is a witch or wizard, who is born into a family of non-magical blood." "Oh." Aurora said, "Now me and Neville are pureblood. That's someone who is born with two magical parents."

Mrs. Longbottom also explained to her about half bloods, and about their currency. After Aurora understood, Mrs. Longbottom told her she would need to exchange her money for wizarding money.

"Now do you have everything dear?" "Yes Ma'am thank you." Aurora said politely "You're welcome, now dear could you tell me where your parents might be?" Aurora looked down "They couldn't come, I'm here by myself." "Oh I see." Said Mrs. Longbottom

"Gran, could Aurora come with us, to get her supplies?" Neville asked "I suppose so." Aurora smiled "Thank you Mrs. Longbottom!"

Mrs. Longbottom just waved it off. "We should go get your robes first, as it will take the longest." "Ok." Aurora said, "It'll be that little shop up ahead. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions." Said Mrs. Longbottom. "Neville and I shall wait out here for you." "Ok, thank you."

Aurora walked into the shop feeling a little nervous. A squat, smiling witch walked out. "Hogwarts robes dear?" "Uh, Yes Ma'am."

"Alright well just go stand on that stool by that young man in the back." Aurora walked over and saw a boy with a pale, pointed face, and platinum blond hair.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?" said the boy. Aurora nodded, as she stood up on the stool.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" he asked "House?" Aurora said confused, the boy just looked at her and sneered, "Oh I see, you're a muggle-born."

"Well what's wrong with that?" Aurora said braver then she felt.

"My father says muggle borns are just a waste of magic, and shouldn't be allowed in Hogwarts." He said arrogantly. Aurora stared at him, suddenly feeling angry

"Ok dear, you're all done!" Madam Malkin said to her.

Aurora jumped off the stool, and turned to the boy, "Maybe you shouldn't believe everything you're told. Then you might be a much nicer person. Well, Have a nice day!" She said smiling at him, as he gaped at her.

Aurora walked over to the counter "That'll be seven sickles dear." After Aurora paid she walked back out to find Mrs. Longbottom, and Neville waiting for her.

"All set dear?" "Yes Ma'am." "Good. Now then, why don't you and Neville go get the rest of your equipment, while I get your books." "Alright." Said Aurora and Neville together. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh dear, here, let me help you with those bags before I forget!"

With a flick of her wand Mrs. Longbottom shrunk the bag. Aurora stared at it in shock

"Wow! Thanks!" "Of course, Oh Neville, don't forget to let Aurora get her wand from Ollivander's" Mrs. Longbottom said before she walked off

"A wand?" Aurora asked, "Its what wizards, and witches use to do magic with." Explained Neville "Oh, ok well where do we go first?"

After her and Neville got their cauldrons, scales, and phials, they set off to Ollivander's.

"Are you coming in Neville?" Neville blushed and looked down "No, I'm just going to use my dads old one. You go ahead, I think I'll just wait out here." Aurora looked at him curiously but let it go for now. "Ok well, see you in a bit."

Aurora walked into the small store. Inside where thousands of narrow boxes stacked on shelves that went all the way to the ceiling. "Good afternoon." Said a quiet voice. Aurora turned and saw a man with wide eyes, and white hair staring at her. "Hello sir." Said Aurora

"Come to get your wand I suppose?" Aurora shook her head yes. "Well you've come to the right place!" said the man; "I'm Ollivander, and this" he gestured to the store "is my wand shop! Now lets see, which hand do you hold a wand with?"

"I write with my right sir…." Said Aurora a little confused "Good, good" Said Mr. Ollivander as he started measuring her arm, fingers, and wrist. "Well then, Ms…um...?" "Aurora McDaniel sir." "Ah Ms. McDaniel, muggle born I suppose?"

"Yes sir." Ollivander looked at her "You wouldn't happen to be related to John McDaniel, would you?" "I- I don't think so sir."

Then Aurora remembered what her mother told her "Well my uncle was magical too, but I've never met him, so…"

"Ah yes, of course, well never mind. Here try this wand. Unicorn hair, 12 inches, Adler wood." He said handing her an all black wand Aurora took it and looked at him.

Now what? She thought

"Well go on, give it a wave!" Aurora flicked it; suddenly the boxes behind him flew out. Aurora stared at it in shock. Did she do that? "I'm so sorry sir!" Mr. Ollivander just took the wand from her hand

"No not that one…. hmmm." Six wands, and a wrecked store later, Mr. Ollivander pulled a gold, and black box out. "Here try this one. Dragon heart, 11 inches, willow wood, quiet flexible." He said handing her another wand, witch had a flowery design on the handle, and was brown.

Aurora suddenly felt warmth in her fingers. She flicked the wand, and watched as red, and green sparks shot out from the end. "Wonderful! Wonderful! Like I always say, the wand chooses the wizard, err witch!" Said Mr. Ollivander, as Aurora blushed

After paying for the wand Aurora walked out to find Neville, and his Gran waiting for her. "Find you a wand?" "Yes, Ma'am." "Good! Now all you need is a pet and your done!" said Mrs. Longbottom "A pet?" "Yes dear, all students are allowed to bring, either an owl, cat or toad."

Neville blushed as he looked at his toad witch was sleeping in his cage. "I think toads are pretty cool." At that Neville looked up and smiled at Aurora.

"Oh dear! Neville we really must be going. It was very nice to meet you Ms. McDaniel, but I'm afraid me and Neville have something to attend to."

"Oh ok. Well, thank you both so much for helping me today!" Aurora said smiling "Your welcome dear. Tell her goodbye Neville and then come along." "Yes Gran." Neville turned back to Aurora

"Thank you so much for everything Neville, you're a good friend." Aurora said blushing "Your welcome, I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts. Or the platform." He said also blushing

"Platform? What platform?" asked Aurora "Platform 9 ¾ It's at Kings Cross Station, in between numbers 9 and 10. Its how we get to Hogwarts. Bye Aurora!" "Oh ok, well bye! Thanks again!" Aurora said as Neville ran off.

Now all she had to do was get her pet, and head back home. Thankfully Mrs. Longbottom had shrunk everything so she could fit it all in her bag to take home. However what her parents would say when she brought home a pet….

As Aurora entered the shop, she saw a small, grayish brown owl, with cinnamon colored spots, and big yellow eyes, staring at her. She walked over to it, and looked at the sign that said

Elf Owl

Female 4 years old

No name

Aurora looked back at the owl. "Hey there little fellow. Would you like to come home with me?" The owl hooted. "Ill take that as a yes." Aurora walked up to the counter and told the assistant that she wanted to buy the Elf owl.

"Very well, that'll be 10 Gallons." Aurora paid for the owl, and some owl treats. "Have a good day ma'am." "Thanks, you too." Aurora said taking her owl.

Aurora set the cage down, while her owl hooted, wanting to be let out. "Not right now, maybe once we are home I'll let you out." She looked at her watch. It was already three o'clock. "Hmm maybe we should head back home.

Aurora grabbed the cage, and set off. Once she located a store that had a fireplace, she grabbed the bag of powder out of her backpack. The storeowner had told her that her owl could find its way home; all she had to do was give it the address.

She took out some of the green powder and stepped into the fireplace. Then with one final glance she said 59 Havannah Avenue, and threw the powder down.

She felt herself spinning, and heard the roaring in her ears. Next thing she new she was falling, and felt the carpet of her house beneath her. Grinning, Aurora stood up. She heard a hoot from a window, and she turned and saw her owl staring at her. "You made it! Well come on, let's get you up to my room before my parents come home.

Aurora set the cage down on her desk, and started unpacking all the stuff she bought. Mrs. Longbottom had put a spell on them where everything would return to normal size at a certain time. And Aurora didn't want her bag to split from everything.

After she did that she turned back to her owl. "Ok come on, I know you don't want to but you need to stay in your cage for a while. I have to go prepare dinner, before my parents come home.

As she was closing the cage door, she realized something. She hadn't smiled as much as she did today in her whole life. Yes her family might despise her for being a witch, but Aurora couldn't be happier to be one.

She had, had a great day today, and she just couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts!


	5. Off to Platform Nine and ThreeQuarters

**Thank you all for reading! I don't own anything except Aurora, and her family! This is my first FanFic. so if you have any ideas, or critics please let me know! Thanks- SM15**

Chapter 5

Aurora woke to the sound of her owl screeching. Yawning she threw back the covers and walked over to the cage. "Hang on, I'm coming." She opened the cages door, then walked over and opened the window. Her beautiful Elf owl hooted and flew out. Aurora smiled at her

She had decided to name her owl Einin, because it meant little bird.

Aurora sighed as she looked around her room. It was small, but Aurora didn't mind. She had a bed, dresser, and a desk with a chair that looked as if it may break any time. She smiled as her eyes fell on her trunk that was filled with all her Hogwarts supplies. She had packed and repacked it hundreds of times by now.

She walked over to her dresser to find something to wear for today. She decided to wear jeans and a red shirt. She walked quietly into the bathroom, so she didn't wake up her family. Looking into the mirror Aurora stared at herself.

She had long, wavy brown hair that went halfway down her back, and took forever to brush out. She had long legs, but was still the shortest in her class. The only thing Aurora really liked about herself was her dark blue eyes.

Her teacher once told her they looked just like the ocean.

After washing her hands Aurora went back downstairs to make breakfast. She looked in the fridge, and realized they had almost nothing to eat except some eggs. Looking into the freezer she spotted some frozen waffles.

Deciding that scrambled eggs, and waffles would be good she went to see if they had any syrup. She spent five minutes searching till she found some in the very back.

After cooking the eggs she sat down and began to eat. Waffles had always been her favorite things for breakfast. Plus the egg was good for her.

Putting her dish in the sink, she then made three more plates of eggs, waffles, and some cut up bananas. Making sure everything was still hot; she went back up to her room. Minutes later she heard her family getting up, and heading downstairs.

Sitting down on her bed she pulled out some of her new schoolbooks and began to read _Magical Drafts and Potions_.

Looking up at the sound of a screech Aurora realized she had been reading for almost two hours. She smiled when she saw that her owl was back.

"Hey Einin, did you have a good flight?" Einin hooted in return "Good. Hmm what should we do now?" While Aurora was thinking about what to do her mother came into the room. She grimaced when she saw the owl.

"Girl, we have to go pick up Mitch from the Guilford's. Try to not burn the house down while we are gone." She sneered and Aurora had to control herself from rolling her eyes "Ok." Her mother looked as if she was about to say something, but instead she just nodded her head and left.

"That was weird." Aurora told Einin "Well at least we have the house all to ourselves! That means we can watch TV without being yelled at to _"Go do something more useful!" _she said mimicking her mother. Her owl just flapped her wings and screeched

Two hours, and a grilled cheese later, Aurora was back up in her room reading _"A History of Magic" _She wanted to have as much knowledge as possible before going to Hogwarts.

She heard a car door slam and knew her family was finally home.

"Honestly Abby I didn't mean to for all that to happen!" "I know you didn't mean to Bill_, _but it did!" She heard her mother hiss "Now Abby, darling,"

"Don't you 'Abby darling' me! All I wanted was to have a nice pleasant dinner with the Guilford's but you went and ruined it, with all of your foolish business talk!"

"Foolish? You think my business is foolish? My business, which puts food on your table? My business, which buys all your clothes, and puts a roof above our head? That foolish business!" Her father yelled

"Don't you dare yell at me Bill! This is all your fault, and you know it!" Her mother shouted "All my fault? You're the one that went and insulted Mr. Guilford's golfing jokes!" he shouted back

Aurora opened her door and ran to Mitch's room. "Mitch?" She saw her brother look over at her "What do you want?" he sneered

"Why are mother and father fighting?" She asked trying to ignore the yelling. Mitch sighed, "It's a long story."

"Tell me!" Aurora said

"Fine." He said rolling his eyes "The Guilford's asked us to stay for dinner. As you probably know Mr. Guilford is one of dads bosses." Aurora nodded her head

"Well dad talked about the business all night making Mrs. Guilford very upset. And then Mr. Guilford kept telling all these really lame golf jokes, and mum made a comment on it making Mr. Guilford very upset."

"So basically our parent's, made the Guilford's so upset that they asked us to leave." Mitch said finishing his tale

"So that's why they're fighting?" Aurora asked

"No, I just made all that up to get a good laugh." Mitch said sneering,

"Well you don't have to be rude about it." Aurora mumbled

Aurora and Mitch sat in silence listening to their parents fighting.

"You're such a senseless pig sometimes!" "And you're an asinine old hag!" Bill snarled, "That's such a big word coming from a dope like you!" her mother yelled backs

"Not like you know what it means either!" Bill retorted,

"I hate you!" Her mother screamed, "I hate you too!"

"Good! Then you can just sleep on the couch tonight!" "Fine I will!" Her father yelled

Aurora winced as she heard her parents' door slam. "I should probably go back to my room now. Night."

"Later Nutty." Mitch said sneering again, but Aurora noticed that he didn't put any malice behind it like normal.

Aurora paused by her door as she heard her mother crying. She sighed, and went inside closing the door. She gave a small smile to Einin

"Goodnight Einin hopefully tomorrow they wont be angry with each other any more." Aurora said as she pulled the covers over her.

However, by the next morning her parents where still very, very, angry with each other, and the next morning, and the next.

At the end of the week they finally started talking civil to one another.

Despite that Aurora was excited. Five days from now she would be off to Hogwarts! She couldn't wait to see Neville again and start learning magic.

After eating breakfast, Aurora went back upstairs to read her book _A History of Magic. _She was almost done with it and couldn't wait to start on _Fantastic Beasts and where to find them._

Aurora loved reading, she had read almost half of the books at her school library already, and she really hoped that Hogwarts had lots of books!

"Girl!" Aurora looked up startled "Yes ma'am?" She said putting her book down, and looking at her mother who was standing in the doorway

_"_Mitch and I are going in town to get some groceries. If, your father comes home… well just let him knows where we are."

"Yes ma'am." Her mother nodded her head, then turned and left.

About thirty minutes later Aurora heard a car pull up, and she looked out the window to see her mother getting out.

"Girl, come help us with the groceries!" "Coming!" Aurora called back

As she entered the kitchen she saw Mitch sitting down eating ice cream. He looked at her and smirked, and Aurora just rolled her eyes.

Just as Aurora was finishing putting the groceries up her father came home. "Where's your mother?" He asked Mitch "I dunno." He said stuffing another bite of ice cream into his mouth

"Girl?" "I think she's in her room." Aurora said quietly. Bill grunted and sat down

"Mitch I almost forgot to give you…. Oh, you're home early." Her mother said "Not really." Her father grumbled, awkward silence filled the room. "Um, I'm going to go back up to my room now." Aurora said but no one was listening.

"I really can't wait to get out of here." Aurora said, Einin hooted in agreement.

On the last day Aurora really couldn't wait to leave. Her parents had got into another fight, and Mitch was starting to _really _get on her nerves.

"Father?" Aurora asked quietly at dinner that night "What." He mumbled

"I go to Hogwarts tomorrow, and I was wondering if you could take me to….Kings Cross station?" Aurora asked, remembering what Neville told her. "Kings Cross station? What do you need to go there for?" He demanded

"Well its how I get to school you see,"

"Don't you get smart with me, girl! You can just walk!" He snarled

"No! Please father, I really need you to take me, please!"

"I can take you, I have things I need to do over there anyways." Her mother said.

"I believe she asked me _Abby, _not you." Said her father

"I know _Bill, _but seeing as I'm already going to be over there,"

"But of course you just do whatever you want, like always." Her father sneered.

"Stop interrupting me!" Her mother said slamming her silverware down

"Fine you take the freak, see if I care!" Bill said getting up; Aurora flinched as she heard a door slam.

Her mother gave her a look of upmost loathing, "Look what you did, girl!" Aurora gaped at her in shock "But mother I didn't,"

"Go to your room!" Her mother all but screamed

Aurora ran upstairs to her room and closed the door. She wiped some tears off her face; she hadn't meant to cause another fight between them!

She eventually gave up trying to stop crying, as more tears cascaded down her face. With a sob, she curled up beside her bed hugging her knees to her chest.

This was not how her last day was supposed to go! She wiped her face suddenly angry. It just wasn't fair! Why did she always get blamed!

She sighed, oh well; at least tomorrow she would be at Hogwarts. Even if she had to walk the whole way she would. Nothing was going to stop her from getting to school!

An hour later her father came into her room, "Girl, I decided to take you to Kings Cross tomorrow. Be ready and downstairs by six thirty. I'm leaving at seven. Understand?"

"Yes sir, thank you." Aurora said quietly. He huffed in return, then turned and left.

Aurora was startled awake by her alarm going off. She jumped up out of bed, and started getting dressed. She was going to school today!

After dragging her trunk down the stairs, she ran back up to get her owl, and her bag.

"Could you be any louder?" Her father hissed "Sorry." Aurora said quietly

"Do you have everything girl? We wont be coming back if you forgot something." "Yes sir I have everything."

"Good then get in the car and lets go."

Aurora put her bag on her shoulder grabbed her trunk (which thankfully had wheels on it) and her owl cage, took one last look at the house and followed her father outside.

"Can I put my trunk in the back?" Her father sighed, "If you must." After putting her trunk up Aurora hopped into the back seat holding the cage, where Einin was screeching from being woken up, and sat her bag at her feet.

Aurora watched as her father started the car and turned back to her. "Now remember girl, you are not to contact us whatsoever." "Yes sir." Aurora would usually be upset over comments like that, but she was to excited today to be sad.

Thirty-five minutes later Aurora looked up to see that they were there.

"Alright girl, we are here. Get your stuff, out of my trunk." Aurora set Einin and her bag on the ground, along with her trunk, after spending a good minute or two trying to pull it from the back.

"Girl!" Her father called out to her from the window "Yes sir?"

"Remember don't come home till summer, don't contact us, and especially don't bother to write. Understand?"

Aurora lifted her chin a little "Yes sir, I understand perfectly."

"Good." And with that he drove off, leaving Aurora by herself.

"Well Einin, looks' like it's just you and me." She put her bag on her shoulders grabbed Einin and her trunk, and set off to find the platform.

After locating platforms nine and ten, Aurora looked around for 9 ¾

Not seeing it, and getting told off by a policeman, Aurora set down hoping someone else would show up to help.

About three hours later Aurora finally saw someone.

"Gran, I think I lost my toad again." "Oh Neville, what am I going to do with you." Mrs. Longbottom sighed

Grinning, Aurora stood up and dragged her trunk over to where they stood. "Neville!"

Neville looked up and smiled when he saw Aurora, "You made it!" "Yeah, but I don't understand, where's platform 9 ¾?" Neville laughed "You've got to walk through the barrier between nine and ten."

"Walk, _through it? _Like as in _through the wall_?" "Exactly." Said Mrs. Longbottom "Why doesn't Neville show you first hmm?"

Neville turned his trunk to face the barrier, and started jogging towards it. Just as Aurora thought he was going to crash, he disappeared through it.

Aurora stared at it in shock, "Wow, that's so cool! But, don't the umm…muggles… notice?" "No, not as long as you do it quickly. Here let me take your owl, well go on then."

Aurora turned her trunk to face the barrier, took a deep breath, and started to jog towards it. She closed her eyes just as she was about to crash, but when she opened her eyes she saw a scarlet steam engine waiting next to a platform.

"Cool huh?" Neville asked seeing her shocked expression. "Cool? That's bloody awesome!" Aurora exclaimed She grinned when she saw Mrs. Longbottom walk through holding Einin.

"Here you are dear, beautiful owl you have." "Thanks, her names Einin." "Einin?" Neville asked

"Yeah, it means little bird." Neville smiled "That's a good name." Aurora smiled back at him.

"Now we are just a little bit early, the train doesn't leave till eleven, but I think its better to be early, so you can get some good seats." Said Mrs. Longbottom

"That's fine, I've been here since seven anyways." Aurora confessed "Seven?" Exclaimed Mrs. Longbottom "Why have you been here all this time?"

"Well, my father had to go to work and," "Yes where are your parents? I thought they would be here to see you off."

Aurora blushed and looked down "They just couldn't make it."

"My parents couldn't make it either." Said Neville sensing his friend's discomfort.

Aurora gave him a small smile

"Well, why don't you two go and find a seat, and put your things down hmm?" advised Mr. Longbottom after a while

"Ok, come on Aurora!" replied Neville "Wow, this train is so cool!" Aurora said looking around at all the compartments. "Yeah, it is pretty neat." Agreed Neville,

After setting their stuff down Aurora and Neville walked back out to tell Mrs. Longbottom goodbye. The platform was starting to get very crowded, and Mrs. Longbottom had some errands to run.

"You be good now Neville, and do try not to loose Trevor once you find him." Neville blushed "Yes Gran." "Behave! Make good grades, don't get into to much trouble!" "Ok Gran!"

"Goodbye Aurora, take care of Neville for me!" Aurora laughed "Yes Mrs. Longbottom." She nodded waved goodbye, and left through the barrier.

"Come on Aurora lets go before everyone takes our seats!" Neville said running off.

Laughing Aurora followed him, soon she would be off to Hogwarts!


	6. Hogwarts at Last

**Thank you all for reading! I don't own anything except Aurora, and her family! This is my first FanFic. so if you have any ideas, or critics please let me know! Thanks- SM15**

Chapter 6

Aurora looked out the window at the beautiful scenery. Some white wispy clouds covered the blue sky as the sun shown down on the rolling green hills. She smiled as she saw two butterflies chasing each other.

Aurora loved butterflies, her favorites where swallowtails. She used to have a book all about them, but her brother took it and she hasn't seen it since.

"Hey Aurora!"

She jumped and looked over at Neville, who stopped digging through his bag and was staring at her.

"You ok? You kinda spaced out there." Neville said

She blushed "Yeah, I'm fine sorry about that."

Right as Neville was about to reply, a girl with bushy brown hair entered their compartment.

"Would you mind if I sat here? All the other compartments are full." Aurora looked at the girl and smiled,

"Sure! I'm Aurora McDaniel, and this is Neville Longbottom." Aurora said when it was clear Neville wasn't going to introduce himself

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger." She looked over at Neville as he started frantically going through his bag.

"Looking for something?"

Neville looked up and blushed "I-I kind of lost my t-toad." Aurora frowned at him

"Well why didn't you tell me? I'll be more than happy to help you." Aurora said getting up and looking under the seats

"What's your toads name?" Hermione asked

"Trevor."

"You don't suppose he could have left the compartment?" remarked Hermione

"Maybe…" Neville said quietly

"Well I need to go change, I'll ask around." She said leaving the compartment

"Neville, have you checked your pockets? He might have crawled in there." Said Aurora

"Let me check."

She turned back to the window trying to think where Trevor could have gone, when she heard Neville yell. Whipping around, Aurora started laughing at the scene.

Neville had fallen on the floor and his toad, Trevor, was sitting quiet happily on his chest.

"He _jumped _at me!" Exclaimed Neville with such a shocked expression that only made Aurora laugh harder.

"So I'm guessing he was in your pocket?" She asked innocently holding out a hand to help him up.

Neville blushed in response taking her hand.

"Anything from the cart dears?" asked an old witch pushing a cart full of food.

Aurora took a few sickles from her pouch wanting to buy some Crunch bars, but quickly found that there was none of those. Instead there was Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, Chocolate frogs, Cauldron cakes, Pumpkin pasties, and Licorice Wands.

She bought two Chocolate Frogs, and a pack of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. After paying she went back inside and sat across form Neville, who had also bought some candy.

"Are they real frogs?" Aurora asked

Neville laughed "No, but make sure you don't eat the card inside."

Aurora unwrapped the Chocolate frog and looked at the card. On the card was an old looking man, with a long beard. Underneath the picture was the name Merlin.

Turning the card over Aurora read the description; _Merlin is the most famous wizard of all time. He is sometimes know as the Prince of Enchanters and was part of the Court of King Arthur_.

Turning the card back over Aurora saw that he had disappeared.

"He's gone!" she exclaimed holding it up to Neville

He smiled, "Yeah, most wizard pictures move. I know the ones in our house do."

Aurora shook her head "That's strange."

She opened the pack of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans next, and popped a green one into her mouth.

She soon spit it out in disgust.

"Ew! That tasted like grass!" Neville started laughing

"I never eat those because when they say every flavor, they mean _every flavor!"_

Suddenly the doors flew open and the same boy from Madam Malkin's walked in followed by two very large boys behind him.

"Have either of you seen Harry Potter? Word is, hey I know you!" The boy said staring at Aurora.

"You're that _mudblood_ who told me off!" He said sneering

Suddenly Neville stood up, wand pointed straight at the boys' chest

"D-d-don't you dare, call Aurora that!" He stammered.

"Or what, Longbottom? Are you going to go running to Granny?" the boy said snickering

Neville blushed and looked down ashamed. Having enough Aurora drew her wand and pointed it at the boy

"I don't believe I ever properly introduced myself. I'm Aurora McDaniel." She said politely

The boy looked at her and sneered

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He said in a pompous manner.

"Well Malfoy, let me just tell you right now. I don't like bullies, especially when they mess with my friends."

Aurora looked him in the eyes

"If you continue to do so, then we are going to have some serious problems."

Draco narrowed his eyes

"Well McDaniel, let me just tell _you _that I don't take orders from mudbloods."

Aurora put her hand down; noticing Neville still had wand up pointing straight at Malfoy.

"Well then I do believe we are going to have a problem." Said Aurora coldly, yet calmly.

After several tense seconds Draco sneered at them, "Come on guys," He said addressing the two large boys behind him

"Lets' go somewhere that isn't full of filth."

Neville glared at them as they left.

"What a jerk!" Aurora exclaimed after they had gone

"Yeah most Malfoy's usually are. Not really a surprise though, I mean his dad was a big supporter of You-Know-Who,"

"Who?" Aurora asked

"You-Know-Who. He was a dark wizard, who tried to take over the wizarding world."

"Is his name really 'You-Know-Who?" questioned Aurora

"Well no, but its what most people call him. His real name is Lord… Vo-Vol-Voldemort." Neville stuttered

"Voldemort?"

"Don't say his name!" Neville exclaimed

"Sorry." Aurora whispered

Neville shook his head, "No its ok, you don't know about him. You see You-Know-Who was a very dark wizard, and he actually did take over the wizarding world for quiet a while. He killed anyone who crossed his path, tortured innocent muggles, wizards, and witch's."

Neville took a deep breath "I don't know why, but one night You-Know-Who decided to attack a family called the Potters. He killed Mr. and Mrs. Potter, but when he went to kill their little baby somehow the curse bounced back, killing You-Know-Who instead."

"What happened to the baby?" Aurora asked gaping at Neville in shock, and horror

"He survived with only a lightning bolt shaped scar. He's the only one that's ever survived the killing curse you see, so he's quiet famous."

"What's his name?"

"Harry Potter. Apparently he's starting Hogwarts this year too, so many people, like Malfoy, are kinda excited to meet him."

Aurora sat in silence thinking over everything she had just heard.

"So why do you call him You-Know-Who?"

"I don't really know, but my Gran said people where just to terrified to say his real name aloud."

"We should probably change, we should be there soon." Neville said after Aurora went silent

"Hey Neville, can I ask you one more thing?"

He nodded his head yes

"What's a Mudblood?" She asked

Neville turned a bright red "It's a really foul world for someone who's muggle born. It basically means dirty blood."

Neville then explained to her about how the Malfoy's where pureblood, and thought anyone that was half blood, or muggle born, where bellow them.

The compartment door opened again but this time it was Hermione.

"Why don't you two have your robes on yet?" She asked putting her hands on her hips

Aurora smiled at her "We where just about to go change."

"I would hope so. We will be there soon."

Once Aurora and Neville changed, and packed up their bags, they felt the train come to a stop.

"Where here!" cheered Aurora

Suddenly a loud voice yelled out,

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Stepping out Aurora saw a large man, holding a lantern motioning for all to follow.

"C'mon, firs' years follow me!"

Aurora and Neville walked silently down the narrow path. She gasped when she saw a large lake, and on the other side stood a castle with many towers, and lights twinkling form the inside.

"Is that Hogwarts?" Aurora whispered to Neville who nodded

"All right, no more'n four to a boat! Shouted the giant who Aurora had overheard a boy call Hagrid.

Her and Neville quickly seated themselves into a boat with two other boys.

"Right then, Forward!" Hagrid said, and suddenly the boats started moving towards the castle.

After they reached the harbor they clamored out of the boats, and started walking up to the huge castle.

Once they made it up, Hagrid knocked three times on the great oak doors

Aurora watched in awe as a tall, black-haired witch in green robes opened the doors and stood looking at them all.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall." Said Hagrid

"Thank you. Come along everyone."

They followed Professor McGonagall into a small empty chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said when all the whispers died down.

"The start-of-term feast will begin soon, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you shall be sorted into your houses. You will have classes, sleep in the dormitories, and spend free time in your common room with your house."

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn house points, while rule breaking will lose house points. The house with the most points at the end of the year is awarded the house cup."

"The sorting ceremony will take place I a few minutes. I shall return when they are ready for you. Till then please wait quietly."

After she had left Aurora turned to Neville who was looking pale.

"How do you suppose we are sorted?" Aurora asked Neville

"I don't know, I think we have to pass some kind of test though…"

Aurora was starting to panic, what if she failed, and wasn't sorted? Would they send her back home?

Right as Aurora was about to ask Neville another question Professor McGonagall came back in.

"Form a line, and follow me." She said

Felling a little sick Aurora stood behind a boy with messy black hair, while Neville stood behind her.

Aurora gasped when they walked into the Great Hall,

Thousands of floating candles lit up the hall. Underneath the candles were four tables where the other students were sitting. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

"Look at the ceiling!" Neville whispered

Looking up Aurora gaped in shock as she saw a black ceiling dotted with stars.

"Its bewitched to look likes the sky outside." Neville told her

Aurora looked back down as Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool, with an old wizards hat on top in front of them. The hat was patched, and looked extremely old.

As Aurora was starting to wonder what they had to do she saw the hat twitch. Then a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and Aurora stared in shock as the hat started to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just loyal,_

_Thos patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Thos cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause, and Aurora relaxed a little.

"We just have to try on the hat!" She whispered to Neville who was looking a little pinker.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a large roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, come put on the hat, and sit on the stool to be sorted."

"Abbott Hannah!"

Aurora watched as a girl with blond pigtails walked up and put on the hat.

After a moment the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table to the right cheered as Hannah went over and sat with her house.

Aurora started feeling sick again, what if she wasn't sorted? What if the hat said she wasn't supposed to be here, and they sent her back home?

"Boot Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"You ok Aurora?" Neville asked

Aurora could only nod her head

"Granger Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat and Aurora heard another boy groan

She started thinking about where she might be put but was startled out of her thoughts when she heard Professor McGonagall call out "Longbottom Neville!"

Aurora watched as the hat took a while before finally shouting "GRYFFINDOR!"

She giggled when she saw Neville go and put the hat down after running off with it.

Aurora scowled when she heard "Malfoy Draco!" and saw the hat barely touch his head before shouting

"SLYTHERIN!"

Suddenly Aurora felt her heart skip when she heard Professor McGonagall call out

"McDaniel Aurora!"

Aurora walked quickly up to the stool and sat down, and felt as the hat was put on her head.

"Hmm," said a small voice in her ear. "Difficult. I see a thirst for knowledge, plus plenty of loyalty. Hmm and a determination to prove yourself, but I also see lots of courage. Lots of spirit, even in the darkest of times… Yes I think I know just where to put you… GRYFFINDOR!"

Aurora stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat beside Neville who was grinning at her.

She smiled back at him then turned back around to watch the rest of the sorting.

The whole hall got very quiet when McGonagall shouted

"Potter Harry!"

Aurora saw a boy with messy black hair, and glasses walk up to the hat and place it on his head.

After a while the hat opened its rim and shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" The whole table erupted into cheers, and Aurora watched as Harry sat down beside a boy with bright red hair.

She looked at him curiously, so that was Harry Potter, the boy who defeated the darkest wizard of all time.

However Aurora noticed that he didn't look like a hero. He looked like any other kid.

What was a hero supposed to look like?

Aurora decided right then, that she would treat him just like she would treat anyone else.

After everyone had been sorted, an old man with a long white beard, and glasses stood up.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast, I would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Everyone started to clap

"Who is that Neville?"

"That's Albus Dumbledore, he's the headmaster."

"Oh that's professor Dumbledore!"

Just then all the dishes on the table suddenly filled with food

She gaped at it in shock while Neville smiled

"Well go on, fill up your plate!"

She blinked and started piling some peas, and a piece of roast beef onto her plate, along with a glass of juice, which Neville told her, was called pumpkin juice.

"Is that all your going to eat?" A boy across from her asked

She nodded blushing a bit noticing his full plate, while hers was halfway empty.

"You should try some of the baked pumpkin." He said

"Go on, it's really good." He said offering a piece

Aurora took it, and bit apiece off. She smiled

"This is really good!"

The boy smiled "I'm Dean Thomas." He said holding his hand out over the food

"Aurora McDaniel" She said grasping his hand

"Figured if you liked pumpkin juice you'd like baked pumpkin. They're almost the same thing."

"How so?" Asked Neville taking a bite of chicken

"They're both made from pumpkins." Dean said making Aurora laugh, and Neville choke on the chicken.

"You alright Neville?"

"Just fine." He gasped out

Suddenly the food disappeared only to be replaced with deserts.

"What is this?" Aurora asked holding up a glass that looked to be holding rice with cinnamon on top.

"That's rice pudding." Said Neville shuddering a bit

Dean laughed "I take it you don't like it?"

"No. Had it at a dinner party with Gran once, it was awful. Course, I made the mistake of putting gravy on it…"

"The first four bites are good, then it tastes kinda bland." Said Dean after he calmed down from laughing.

Aurora put it back down, and chose a small trifle with strawberries instead.

While Aurora ate her trifle the conversation turned to their families.

"I'm half blood." Said a boy named Seamus.

"Me dads a muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

"What about you Neville?" said the boy with bright red hair

"I'm pureblood. Course my family thought I was a muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to force magic out of me, pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, but nothing happened till I was eight."

"My Uncle was hanging me out of the upstairs window by the ankles whenever Great Auntie Enid offered him some meringue and he accidently let go. I bounced all the way down the garden, and into the street. Gran was so happy."

"What are you Aurora?" Dean asked after a moment

"I'm muggle born. I didn't know till I got my letters."

"Didn't you ever do any accidental magic?" Asked the boy with red hair

She nodded "Yeah, one time I made a glass fly to me, and I turned all my mothers flowers blue. Of course my parents weren't too happy about it. They don't exactly like magic, wouldn't even let me see my letter."

"My aunt and Uncle weren't too thrilled either." Said Harry quietly

Aurora looked at him

"Hey Ron, can you pass me that fork?" Seamus asked the red haired boy

While the boys started to talk about some sport, Aurora looked around the hall.

Just then Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed the hall,

"Well I hope everyone enjoyed their dinner, I know I did! Now I believe its time for bed. Off you trot!"

Aurora stood up, and followed her fellow Gryffindors to a portrait of a very large woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" She asked

Another red haired boy stepped up and said "Caput Draconis."

The portrait swung open, and the boy turned around and told them that they needed to remember the password to get into the common room.

Aurora looked around the room. The whole area was covered in red, and had some big squishy armchairs next to a crackling fire.

"Girls dormitories are to the left, and boys to the right."

Saying goodbye to Neville she walked up the stairs, and entered her dormitory, which she was sharing with Hermione, a girl named Lavender Brown, and another girl, Paravati Patil.

Aurora sat down on a bed close to the window, and looked around the room. It was a nice place; there was a heater in the center, and four, four-poster beds around it.

After changing into her pajamas Aurora sat down, and pulled the curtains around her. She smiled as she snuggled under the covers. Today had been amazing, and she couldn't wait to start going to classes tomorrow.


	7. Flying Lesson

**Thank you all for reading! I don't own anything except Aurora, and her family! This is my first FanFic. so if you have any ideas, or critics please let me know! Thanks- SM15**

Chapter 7

Sunlight streaked through her curtains making Aurora want to pull the covers up over her head, and stay in bed the rest of the day. She smiled when she remembered last night.

She was a Gryffindor, a lion! Plus she was in the same house as her friend, Neville. Aurora really didn't know what she would have done if she was separated from him.

Pulling back the curtains, Aurora stood and walked over to her trunk. She pulled out her uniform, and looked around for a bathroom.

"The restrooms on the other side of that bed." Said Hermione understanding her confusion.

"Took me a while to find it, kind of hidden over there behind Lavender Browns bed."

"Thanks." Said Aurora smiling

"Glad to see I'm not the only one who likes to wake up early." Hermione stated

"I've always been an early riser." Aurora said walking into the bathroom

Once she had her uniform on and brushed her teeth, Aurora considered what to do with her hair. It was naturally wavy but today it seemed to be exceptionally wavy, eventually she decided to just put it into a ponytail.

Looking around Aurora started to panic when she couldn't find her necklace; It had been given to her by her old teacher, the one who said her eyes where like the ocean.

Mrs. Whitfield had been her math teacher in second grade. Aurora had been struggling with multiplication, and Mrs. Whitfield decided to help her.

Aurora had loved Mrs. Whitfield, she had been the one Aurora could depend upon no matter what.

Sadly on the last week of school Auroras parents told her that Mitch and her would be attending a different school next year.

Aurora had been heartbroken.

On graduation day Mrs. Whitfield took Aurora aside and gave her a small, silver necklace in the shape of an owl.

When Aurora started to cry Mrs. Whitfield bent down and hugged her, told her to be good, and keep practicing her numbers. Aurora remembered how Mrs. Whitfield looked her in the eyes and said how they reminded her of the ocean, on a warm, summer day.

That had been the last time, Aurora saw Mrs. Whitfield, she died a month later.

Aurora sighed in relief when she found her necklace under her pajamas. She always took it off to shower; Aurora didn't want to ruin it by getting it wet.

Once she had it back on and tucked under her shirt, she went back out to find that her other roommates where awake.

"Morning." She said politely

"How are you already up, and dressed this early?" Lavender said stifling a yawn

Aurora smiled as Lavender and Paravati stumbled to the bathroom still half asleep.

"I'm heading down to breakfast, want to come?" Hermione asked

"Sure, just let me grab my books." Said Aurora

"Hey Dean, where have you been?" Aurora asked staring at a bleary eyed Dean Thomas

She buttered a piece of toast and handed it to him

"Sleeping." He said taking the toast while stifling a yawn

"What class do we have first?" asked Neville once their schedules had been passed out.

"Umm, Defense against the Dark Arts, then Charms, then Transfiguration." Aurora said

"I hope we don't have to many classes with the Slytherins." Neville said

"Yeah, hopefully!" Dean said brushing some crumbs off his robes

"Well we best head to class, don't want to be late on our first day!" Exclaimed Aurora

Defense turned out to be the most boring class, well besides History of magic with Professor Binns. It was very hard to understand what Professor Quirrell said because he kept stuttering, not to mention that his room stank of garlic.

Aurora found she really liked potions. It was kind of like cooking, except a lot more complicated.

The teacher, Professor Snape, wasn't the nicest person and he seemed to favor his own house a lot. He also seemed to hate Harry for no reason.

It also didn't help that Neville was terrified of Professor Snape, and managed to blow up his and Seamus potion.

Despite all that Dean, and Aurora managed to produce a decent Cure for Boils.

Charms and Herbology where by far, the best classes. Neville ended up being very good at Herbology, and helped Aurora out when she couldn't understand something.

Aurora also found that she liked Astronomy, every night they had to go and study the sky, and learn the names of stars, and planets.

Finally their first week of classes came to an end.

On the third week, Neville and Aurora saw a sign posted up in the common room.

"Flying lessons tomorrow?" Aurora said looking at Neville

"And we have it with the Slytherins." Neville said looking a little green

"What are flying lessons?" Aurora asked Neville as they sat down on the huge squishy armchairs

"Its where you learn to fly on a broomstick." Explained Neville

"On a broomstick? You mean to tell me we have to learn how to fly, in the air, on a _broomstick!" _Aurora said paling

Neville nodded his head

"Yeah, and they also play Quidditch on a broomstick."

"Quit itch?" Aurora said looking at Neville as if he had grown another head

"No, Quidditch. It's a really popular sport played in our world. Quidditch; is played by two teams.

There are seven people on each team. On each team you have three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and a Seeker. You also have four balls, two Bludgers, a Quaffle, and a Snitch.

The Keeper guards the three goals, while the Chasers try to score by throwing the Quaffle into the other teams goals. The two Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team, and try to hit the Bludgers towards the other team.

Now the Seeker tries to ketch the golden snitch before the other teams Seeker finds it. When the Seeker ketches the snitch the game is finished."

Aurora stared at Neville, she honestly hadn't understood half what he just said

"Neville, I'm afraid I still don't understand…"

Neville smiled

"I don't think you would, my Uncle taught me about it, but he had to explain it several times. Its quite complicated, but if you really want to understand you might ask Ron about it."

"Thanks, Ill asks him later, right now we need to finish our potions essay!" Aurora said pulling out her book and parchment

The next day, Neville and Aurora where quite nervous about the upcoming flying lessons.

Apparently Hermione was nervous to, because she kept going over all the flying tips she had read out of a book. Aurora tried to listen to what she was saying, but was interrupted by the arrival of mail.

Aurora was surprised when she saw Einin, but realized she didn't have any mail with her.

"Hey Einin." Aurora said rubbing her owls' head

"Do you have any tips for me? I'm learning how to fly today."

Einin stretched out her wings and flapped them hooting, as if showing her how to fly.

Aurora laughed

"Oh ok, thanks Einin."

Einin hooted again, took a piece of bacon that was bigger then the tiny owl itself and flew off.

"Look Aurora! Gran sent me a Remembrall! It turns red if you've forgotten something – oh."

Aurora watched as the small crystal clear ball suddenly turned red

"Seems you've forgotten something."

As Neville was trying to figure out what he had forgotten, Draco Malfoy snatched it out of his hand.

Aurora jumped up, and was about to demand he give it back when Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher came over.

"What's going on over here?"

"Malfoy took Neville's Remembrall Professor." Aurora said crossing her arms and glaring at Malfoy who scowled and dropped it onto the table.

"I was just looking." He said walking off

At three thirty the Gryffindors walked down to the grounds for their first flying lesson. The Slytherins were already there waiting, and about twenty broomsticks lying in rows on the ground.

Aurora watched as a woman with grey hair, and yellow eyes walked over.

"My names Madam Hooch, go stand beside a broomstick, hurry up now!"

Aurora hurried over and stood beside Neville, and Harry.

"Now stick your right hand over your broom, and say UP!"

"UP!" shouted everyone

Aurora's broomstick only came up halfway before it fell back down. She saw Harry's broom jump into his hand, but realized his was one of the few. Neville's hadn't moved at all.

She also saw that Malfoy's broom was in his hand

Aurora frowned and said "UP!" again, this time with more courage

She smiled when it flew straight into her hand

"How did you do that?" Neville whispered

"Just say it with confidence." She whispered back

"U-UP!" Neville said

She smiled when it came up halfway

"See, try it again."

"UP!"

Neville's face broke into a huge smile as his broom soared into his hand

"Good job Neville!" Aurora said smiling at her friend

"Now when I blow my whistle I want you to kick off from the ground. Keep your broom steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down. Ready? Three, two…"

Aurora saw as Neville, who had apparently kicked off to soon, rise at least twenty feet off the ground.

"Come back down boy!" Madam Hooch shouted

Aurora clutched her broomstick in her hands, desperately wishing she knew a spell to help him down.

She gasped as she saw Neville slip sideways off his broom, and heard him hit the ground.

"Neville!"

Aurora ran over to her friend, seeing him grasping his hand and whimpering.

"Broken wrist," Aurora heard Madam Hooch say

"Come on, its alright." She turned to the rest of the class " No one is to move while I take him to the hospital, Leave the brooms where they are or else you'll be out of Hogwarts before you say Quidditch! Come on dear,"

Aurora watched Neville; his face tear-streaked and holding his wrist, walks away with Madam Hooch

"Did you see his face?" Malfoy said laughing

Angrily Aurora turned to him "Shut up Malfoy."

But Malfoy ignored her,

"Look!" He said picking up something from the ground

Aurora saw him hold up Neville's Remembrall,

"Give it here Malfoy!" She said holding out her hand

Malfoy smiled nastily

"No I think I'll leave it somewhere for him to find, how about that tree?"

"Give it to me _now!_" Aurora yelled as Malfoy hopped onto his broom and flew up hovering beside the top branch of an old oak tree.

"Why don't you come and get it McDaniel?" He said smirking

Aurora looked at her broomstick. She really wanted to fly up there and snatch it back from Malfoy, but she was a little scared, she didn't want to fall like Neville did.

She was also terrified of heights.

Before Aurora could think of something she saw Harry slide onto his broom, and soar off after Malfoy.

"Well well Potter, guess you're not as _scared _as McDaniel."

Aurora blushed and looked down in shame. She was a Gryffindor; she was supposed to be brave!

When she looked up again she saw Harry and Malfoy talking, her eyes widened when she saw Malfoy throw the ball, and she gasped when Harry almost collided with the brick wall.

She sighed in relief when she saw Harry hold up the undamaged Remembrall.

"Here Aurora, give this to Neville will you?" Harry said handing her the Remembrall

She just nodded her head

"HARRY POTTER!"

"Oh no…" Aurora watched as their head of house marched over, and told Harry to come with her.

Guilt welled up inside Aurora, what if Harry got expelled? It would be all her fault, if only she had been braver and went after Malfoy herself!

She looked over and saw Malfoy smirking at her in triumph.

"Good job McDaniel, Potter's probably going to be expelled, just think he wouldn't be in trouble if you hadn't been so _scared." _Malfoy taunted

"Shut up Malfoy." Aurora said blushing a bit

"I thought Gryffindors where supposed to be _brave!" _

The Slytherins all started to laugh

Aurora pulled out her wand and pointed at Malfoy

"I said shut up!"

Malfoy smirked and drew his wand

"You going to hex me McDaniel? Or are you much of a coward?"

Aurora gritted her teeth

"Maybe you could take lessons from Longbottom, he seems to be the greatest coward there is."

Aurora was furious, how _dare_ Malfoy call Neville a coward!

She was just about to curse him when she suddenly remembered, Malfoy was a bully, and if she hexed him, that would mean she was sinking to his level, she would be no better then him.

And Aurora didn't want to be like him, so she put her hand down, the anger having vanished.

Malfoy smirked nastily

"I knew you couldn't do it, you are a coward!"

"I would rather be a coward then a bully." Aurora said quietly

She saw Malfoy's smirk disappeared only to be replaced by a scowl.

"Whatever McDaniel."

Aurora watched in satisfaction as he turned away, and stormed over to the Slytherins, knowing she had won this battle.

Later that day Aurora sat with Neville in the hospital wing, and told him what happened.

"And he just walked away?" Neville said looking at her in awe

"Yeah, apparently his small brain couldn't come up with a good comeback." She said smirking

Neville laughed

"Probably. Hey thanks for getting my Remembrall back!"

Aurora looked away

"Don't thank me, thank Harry, he's the one who was brave enough to fly after Malfoy." She said bitterly

"But you stood up to Malfoy for me when he said I was a coward,"

"Which your not!" Aurora exclaimed

"Well neither are you!" Neville shouted

Aurora froze, and stared at Neville in shock

"You are not a coward Aurora."

Aurora had to look away again

"Um," She cleared her throat

"Thanks Neville, really." She said smiling a bit at him

He blushed looking down "Welcome."

"Well," Aurora said after a few awkward seconds

"I should probably let you get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow, night."

"Night" Neville said still not looking up

As Aurora was getting changed that night she smiled as she remembered Neville's words.

He really was a great friend, and Aurora couldn't be more thankful that she met him.

**Hey y'all I'm so sorry this chapter took a bit longer, I hope to have the next one out soon! **


End file.
